The shadow does not exist without light, and light is nothing without
by robin.nico.104203
Summary: Une coach tyranique qui utilise un pauvre chien pour arriver à ses fins, quesque ça peut donner surtout lorsqu'un certain Kagami n'a d'autre choix que de coopérer ? (résumer nul , je confirme... Je ne mettrais la suite que lorsque j'aurais des reviews sinon il ne faut pas chercher plus loin. J'arreterais de la publier même si la suite est écrite. Desolé avec moi c'est tout ou rien)
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre:The shadow does not exist without light, and light is nothing without shadows.**_

_Disclamer: Ces personnages et ce monde ainsi que le manga( légèrement logique -ç-'') ne m'appartienne pas c'est l'oeuvre et la propriéter de Fujimaki Tadatoshi je ne fais que les emprunter pour un usage exclusivement personnelle et a but non lucratif ._

_Rating:K+ (je pense je ne suis pas sur, si je me suis trompé et que vous le remarquer n'hésiter pas a m'en faire part)_

_Pairing: Kagami/Kuroko (vous vous en seriez douter, je pense )_

_Genre: Humour (au départ)/ Romance (Juste ce qu'il faut; ce n'est pas non plus guimauve)/ et Mystérieux (juste un peu, cela dépend de votre définition personnelle du mot "mystéreux")_

_Note personnelle de l'auteur: (le truc qui sert a rien ou presque ) bref tout sa pour dire que je ne vous demende pas d'être indulgent avec moi pour des critiques ou commentaires que vous aimeriez me faire paraitre bonne ou mauvaise du moment quel est constructive et qu'il y a un sens. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent être vraiment énorme autant par le nombre que par la faute, je n'est jamais était très bonne en Francais et je n'écrivais que pour moi même avand ou pour des amies, pour le moment personne ne peut me la corriger. Autre chose je ne veut pas me prendre la tête avec un tel ou un tel pour "X" ou "Y" raison vous aimez ma fic tant mieux j'en suis sincèrement heureuse, vous ne l'aimez pas tempi chacun ces goûts après je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec vous surtout si c'est pour entendre juste de la méchanceter gratuite (ce qui m'est arriver récemment) Bref sur ce excuser ma grande ''parenthèse'' et bonne lecture en espérent que cela vous plaise . (le 1 chapitre est petit le second seras plus grand ;))_

_**Préface:**_

Un jeune homme d'environs dix-sept ans avec la chevelure étrangement flamboyante ce trouvais la debout, les yeux écarquillé et le visage tétanisé par la peur, bougé pour lui était impossible ,cette chose qui s'avancais de nouveau vers lui a grand pas le fixant de ses yeux bleue azuré. Mais le jeune homme c'était vite reprit et c'était contenté de reculer une nouvelle fois évitant cette menace du mieux qu'il pouvais, ''la chose'' elle se contenta de ce s'avancais a grande enjamber vers lui encors,prenant un malin plaisir a le regarder dans les yeux avec ce même regard qui ce trouver constament sur le visage de son maître et qui le caractérisait tellement cela lui fit l'effet d'un choc même si il ne le montrait pas et qu'il ne l'admettrais certainement jamais même sous la torture .. ou presque car dans ce monde, il n'y avais que deux chose, peut être trois si on le compter qui le faisais réellement peur la première chose était celle qui s'avancais vers lui, La deuxième la coach qui ce prénommer Riko et la troisimème qui n'en était pas vraiment une était Kuroko Tetsuya... parfois il pouvais faire réellement faire flipper quand il s'y méttais mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni le lieux de penser a sa. Il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas tout de suite qu'il ne pouvais déja plus reculer sentant quelque chose de dure derriére lui il c'était vivement retourner vers la source du probleme mais lorsqu'il ce retourna il fut comme abasourdi un mur ... Il y avais un mur derriére lui l'empéchant de reculer de nouveaux ,un mur ...

Mais depuis quand était il la ? ''La chose'' se s'avanca toujours vers lui avec cette même mimique qui le déguoutait tellement il avais envie de vomir mais la peur qui l'assaillais a ce moment était plus grande que son envie de vomir, ne voyant plus d'autres solutions potentiellement possible dans cette situation désespérer il décida avec désespoire de ce laisser tomber le long du mur avec fatigue ce collant le plus possible a celui ci ce recroquevillant sur lui même essaiant même de retarder l'échéance éventuel qui allais bientot subir...Mais alors que la ''chose'' s'avancais toujours vers lui une idée lui traversa l'esprit il y avais peu de chance que cela marche mais il n'avais pas le choix même si sa fierter devait en prendre un coup ... Supplier était sa seul chance il avais vivement lever la tête vers Hyuga-sempai le leader de Seirin qui avait des penchants légèrement schizo mais on vous passeras les éventuel détails ...

''-Hyûga-sempai, s'écria t-il a l'autre bout de la salle, le faisant ce retourner celui-ci vers lui .  
''-Qui y a t-il Kagami ? demenda t-il avec un sourir moqueure comprenant très bien dans quel situation ce trouvais le dunker de l'équipe de Seirin .  
''-Rhhh, Aide-moi, dit-il d'un ton presque inaudible .  
''-haha, Kagami, tu m'en voit navrer mais le spectacle est vraiment trop ...puis un fou rire pris le leader de l'équipe qui n'arriver plus a alligner les mots il ne put que pointer piteusement du doigt les autres membres de l'equipe qui ce trouvais eux même dans le même état qu'Hyuga .  
''-Hey au lieu de vous marrer, aidez moi ! hurla t-il avec colère et une envie de meurtre non ou alors très mal dissimuler dans la voix, mais cela ne fit que  
plus rire les membres de l'équipe, a cet instant la premiere penser qu'il put avoir en les voyant ce marrer ces de se promettre de les tuer tous un par un les faisant longuement agoniser, oui il voulais les voir souffrir les voirs lui implorer sa clémence, ce rabaisser de tel sorte a ce qu'il ne puisse plus ce regarder dans le mirroir car il lui en avais fallut du courage pour demain de l'aide a Hyuga et lui ... ce salaud c'était bien marrer mais il allais payer au oui il allais payer, tous ils allaient tous payer de leur témériter ! Mais un leger poids ce fit sentir sur sa cuisse droite c'était cette ''chose'', cette chose était devand lui a quelque millimètre sa patte sur sa cuisse droite le tirant de ses penser un léger cri stridans ce fit entendre dans la salle:

''-Haaa enlever moi ce truc de la''.  
Faisans redoubler les rire des personnes présente qui se moquait ouvertement de lui . Mais étrangement une voix féminine ce fit sentir a coter de lui, il pouvais aisément sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et un rictus moqueur se former sur ces lèvres rosé.

''-Kagami ... et bien que t'arrive t-il ? aurias besoin d'aide ?  
''Coach? dit-il surpris, la jeune chose avais poser sa deuxième patte sur la cuisse gauche du jeune homme le faisant sursauter .  
''- si tu veut, que je t'aide Kagami, il va falloir me donner une compensation ...Le jeune homme ne la laissa pas continuer et la coupas dans son explication :

''Tous ce que vous voulez mais enlever moi sa de la lui, supplia le prénomer Kagami d'une voix crispé .  
''-Ho je vois, mais ne vient pas te plaindre Ka-Ga-Mi dit elle en s'amusant a appuyer sur chaque syllabe de son pénom d'une voix qui ne laisser presager rien de bon pour lui mais a cet instant sa seul préocupation était cette chose qui continuer de grimper sur lui, la jeune coach eue alors un rictus mi amuser mi sadique sur son visage faisant regretter ses paroles a Kagami. La coach lui avais alors enlever le chien de ses cuisse le faisant soupirer d'aise .Mais celle ci ce retourna vers Kagami et declara

''- Kagami ... je t'attendrai apres l'entrainement''

A cet instant pas une seul seconde il avais penser que tout allais changer pour lui, mais c'etait deja trop tard et sa il ne le sut que bien plus tard  
que toute cette mise en scene grossiere avais déja était orchestrer ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre:The shadow does not exist without light, and light is nothing without shadows.**_

_Disclamer: Ces personnages et ce monde ainsi que le manga( légèrement logique -'') ne m'appartienne pas c'est l'oeuvre et la propriéter de Fujimaki Tadatoshi je ne fais que les emprunter pour un usage exclusivement personnelle et a but non lucratif ._

_Rating:K+ (je pense je ne suis pas sur, si je me suis trompé et que vous le remarquer n'hésiter pas a me le dire)_

_Pairing: Kagami/Kuroko (vous vous en seriez douter, je pense )_

_Genre: Humour (au départ)/ Romance (pas trop non plus)/ et Mystérieux (juste un peu, cela dépend de votre définition personnelle)_

_Note personnelle de l'auteur: (le truc qui sert a rien ou presque ) bref tout sa pour dire que Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent être vraiment énorme autant par le nombre que par la faute, je n'est jamais était très bonne en Francais et aussi pour avoir éxagéré sur la peur des chien de Kagami, mais franchement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire alors bon bah voilà quoi ... Bref sur ce excuser ma grande ''parenthèse'' et bonne lecture en espérent que cela vous plaira . _

* * *

_**1er chapitre :You don't know how much it means to me .**_

Dans les ruel sombre de la ville, un jeune homme au cheveux rouge ce promener avec un air pensif sur le visage, il repensais a ce que sa Coach lui avais demander récemment de faire en compensation de l'autre jour. Cela devais faire a présent environs 2 jours et quelques heures que Riko lui avais fait par de sa requète, quelque peu déplacer au goût du jeune homme, il n'y avais décidément que sa coach pour avoir une idée

aussi fourbe, mais en vérité lui aussi voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé ce jour la ... Peut être allait il lui expliquer, si il avais de la chance ce qui serais très peu probable d'après ce qu'il pouvais en juger pour le moment ... Comment allais t'il donc faire ? Et si il échouait alors ... Alors sa vie était terminé c'était la seul chose a laquel il était donc si sur de lui ...

''-Kagami... je t'attendrais après l'entrainement et elle c'était retourné continuant son chemin vers les vestiaires pour ce changer car malgrés tout l'entrainement d'aujourd'huis était passer plus vite quel ne le pensais cela avais était surement due a l'animation que Kagami et Numero 2 avais produits pendant l'entrainement du soir qui n'avais pas du tout était intensif comme les autres auparavents sa leurs avais même plutot fait du bien .

''-Hn... avais t-il grogner avand lui aussi de se diriger vers les vestiaires ce changer .

Lorsque tout cela fut fait Riko avais décidé d'enmener Kagami dans un coin assez isolé des autres ne voulant pas que des oreilles indiscrète les entendent a la grande surprise de Kagami qui n'était pas mais alors pas du tout habitué a cela de la coach. Mais lorsqu'elle jugea que l'endroit ou il avais marché pendant environs 20 minutes était le bon elle s'arréta et ce mit face a Kagami, avec ce même sourir sournois quel faisais lorsqu'elle leur préparait un entrainement intensif ou un mauvais coup dont elle seul avais le secret .

''-Kagami ? l'interrogea t-elle d'une voie légèrement inquiète, il avait aussitot relevé la tête en sa direction sortant de ses pensées quelque peu étrange .

''- Qu'y a t-il coach ? lui demenda t-il légèrement surprit d'avoir était ainsi tirer de ses pensées.

''- Kagami, comme tu le sait Kuroko, a se nom Kagami avais difficilement put retenir son souffle, et son poing ce serrer dans sa main agrippant au pasage sa veste la coach l'avait remarqué mais n'avais rien retorqué face a ce geste inhabituel venant du lycéen qui ne ce préoccupait pas spécialement des autres habituellement... elle continua alors :

''- Il n'est pas venue depuis Lundi, aujourd'huis sa feras 8 jours qu'il s'est absenté sans donner de nouvelle aux autres et je m'inquiète pour lui ... lui avoua t-elle d'une voix sérieuse qui ne laisser aucunes chances a Kagami de repondre car elle surenchérit d'une voix autoritaire:

''- et pour ce faire Kagami je t'est choisi, toi ! Elle c'était retourné et avais mis sa main gauche sur sa hanche et l'avais pointé du doigt en continuant sa phrase, tu iras le voir demain chez lui je te donnerais ces coordonners et tu iras voir comment il va après les cours .

''Mais Coach... retorqua t-il confus.

''-Kagami, aurais tu l'indécence de refuser une telle demende ? lui demenda t-elle avec un sourir des plus sadique qui le fit difficilement déglutir .

''-Ce n'est pas sa coach.. dit il avec amertume ces juste que je vais louper l'entrainement ...

''-Ces bon je t'en dispose, de toute maniere sans ton ombre tu ne peut pas progresser si il venais a y avoir un trop gros écccart entre vos forces ... Cela poserait problème a Seirin ...

''- Ces bon j'ai compris ... Avait il soufflé avec résignation .

Sa faisais a présent 2 jours, 2 jours que cette requète lui avais était incombé, et 2 jours qu'il avais eue les coordonners de Kuroko ainsi que le temps d'aller chez lui prendre de ses nouvelles, alors pourquoi, pourquoi ? N'était il tout simplement pas capable d'aller chez lui ? Pourquoi son coeur s'accélérait rien cas l'entente de son nom ? Pourquoi pensais t'il a lui a longueur de temps, pourquoi la simple idée d'aller chez Kuroko le rendais mal a l'aise ? Que lui arrivait il ? Il n'en avais pas la moindre idée et ignoré même la raison de se vide qui ce faisais de plus en plus présent en lui au fil des jours qui passais. Il n'arrivais même plus a avoir de penser cohérente ni a ce reconnaitre, depuis quand ce brusque changement d'attitude envers son coéquipier avais t- il eue lieux ? Il l'ignoré également, et n'y avais jamais réellement fais attention jusqu'a aujourd'huis ...

Aujourd'huis encors il était aller chez lui mais n'avais pas pu ce résoudre a sonner a la porte de sa maison, il était incapable de lui rendre une simple visite, il en avais encors une nouvelle fois été incapable c'était pathétique ... Il était donc rentré chez lui les cheveux ainsi que les vêtements trempé,il avais plue aujourd'huis il s'en souvenait maintenant il n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention trop perdue dans ses pensées ... C'était arriver peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé devant chez lui, il c'était mis a pleuvoir énormément mais malgrés cela il était resté debout là en attendant un quelconque miracle devand sa porte mais il le savais bien, il savais bien que c'était inutile que même si il resté 5 heures sous la pluie cela ne changerais rien pourtant il ne savais pas trop pourquoi il le faisait à ce moment ... ll voulais le voir, savoir pourquoi il ne venais plus en cours depuis ce jour et surtout pourquoi avait-il fais sa ? Mais tout cela était vain, tout était trop tard, il était déja 23h00 il était rentrer chez lui, avais jeter son sac et sa veste sur le canapé et avais simplement dit avec lassitude:

"- Okaeri masen " il savais très bien que personne ne lui répondrais pourtant inéxorablement il l'esperé toujour, il éspérer qu'un jour en rentrant chez lui quelqu'un lui réponde, mais cela aussi était inutile, impossible c'était un rêve éphémere... Une chimère irréalissable .

Il était donc aller dans sa chambre et avais pris quelques affaires et une serviette pour aller prendre sa douche ...Il avais tourné la poigner de la porte et était entrer a l'intérieur, avais allumé la lumière et comme a son habitude avais regarder cette pièce encors il était rester la prostrer a l'intérieur repensant a tout ces moments qu'il avais passer a l'interieur puis avais posé ses affaires dans un coin et c'était déshabillé, et avais était sous la douche, l'eau était froide, tellement froide mais cela ne le dérangeais pas étrangement lui qui détester sa, avais commencer a l'appécier. Après sa douche il était sortie, et c'était habillé d'un simple panta-court avec un tee-shirt noir et c'était dirigé vers sa chambre les jambes légèrement chancelante ... Et c'était avachi sur son lit trop fatigué pour m'étres la couverture sur ses épaules il c'était instantanément endormie s'avant très bien qu'il ce réveillerais dans la nuit plusieurs fois pour la mettre...

.

Fin du chapitre 1 .


End file.
